fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters (Five Nights At Gumball's)
Main = This page is about the Five Nights At Gumball's 1, We are making the list of characters for the other games of the series. Visit the "Protagonists" tab to see the protagonists And "Antagonists" tab to see the antagonists. |-| Protagonists = This tab has the list of protagonists in the game Security Guard The Security Guard is a protagonist in Five Nights At Gumball's, You play as him during the game Gameplay During the game, You can check out the cameras, Close the doors and the animatronics' places, For read how to avoid Golden Gumball visit the "Antagonists" tab, he works in Fervidus Pizza, if Michael Schmidt experiences a hallucation, Golden Gumball will appear. Larry Needlemeyer Larry Needlemeyer (Larry for short, and formely known as Lazy Larry) is the main protagonist and is one of the employees and vendors of Fervidus Pizza, he was fired why all was thinking which he killed The Wattersons (No Animatronics), Years passed he was turned and programmed into an animatronic by Gumball (Animatronic). Appearance Larry is the same from The Amazing World of Gumball TV show. Easter Egg In random points during the cameras, Golden Gumball leaves the kitchen and revealing to Larry sleeping. Phone Guy Phone Guy is a protagonist, He helps the player by providing information about the behaviors of the animatronics at the start of each night until Night 4, which is his final message. Players dispute whether or not the Phone Guy is actually an ally, as it seems odd that he insists that they stay and downplays the situation instead of telling them to quit or leave immediately. While he may be a forced ally, he is the only one the player has. Dialogue Night 1 Ah hello, hello? Welcome to Fervidus Pizza, a restaurant in Elmore, This pizzeria has animatronics similiar to The Wattersons' family, Be careful, I will record another message soon, good night. Night 2 Hello again, I will continue recording 5 messages, Remember you can close the doors, check out the cameras to avoid animatronics, Ok this message is too short, this is only to explain about the doors and cameras, See you the next night for more information. Night 3 My third message is here, Try to avoid to the animatronics Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole & Richard, that will appear in some cameras, Gumball's behavior is the same FNaF Freddy's behavior, Darwin's behavior is the same Bonnie's behavior, Anais with Chica's Behavior, Richard with Foxy's Behavior and Nicole with ONaF Flumpty Bumpty's behavior. Night 4 Did you believe in hallucinations or ghosts, be careful with the mysterious Golden Gumball, Golden Freddy's behavior is which has Golden Gumball, good luck. Night 5 You are doing a good job, this is the last night for you, This is so hard, ok this is my last message, ok bye and good night. |-| Antagonists = The Animatronics are the antagonists of the game List Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Lists Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists